How To Be A Twoleg
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: Squirrelflight is heartbroken when she reaizes that it won't be long till Bramblestar finds another mate. StarClan knows this. So they decide to turn Squirrelflight into a twoleg! She slowly learns how to be a Twoleg. But will she fall for a Handsome Twoleg? Or will she be forced from him before she even could love him? Squirrelflight/OC Maybe rated M later on.
1. Being turned into a Twoleg

I felt tears stinged my cheeks as Bramblestar talked to Poppyfrost. I knew by now he had a had moved on from me. I knew he didn't like Poppyfrost. But it wont be long till he finds someone to love. It broke my heart. Bramblestar looked over at me and nodded his head. I could tell he was still not comfortable around me. That just made me wonder why he choose me as deputy. He could have chosen any but he chose me. I shook my head. I knew I had to get away from him. I stood up and padded out of the camp. I didn't feel right being around him at the moment. I kept looking at the ground. I didn't know what to do. No one wants me around! Only Leafppool and my mother care enough about me to be around me. I love them. I do. Its just I want to feel wanted and loved. Bramblestar used to make me feel that away. Not any more. All he made me feel now was like I was nothing. I wish we could be mates once again. But of course that wouldn't happen. I came to a small clearing. I stopped and sat down. I looked up to see the stars. Then I saw a star fall from the sky. For some reason, I got the urge to make a wish. I closed my eyes.

"Please, let me be with my true love." Was all I said.

All of a sudden, fog stared to rise around me. My eyes widen as I saw Silverstream appear out of nowhere. She smiled at me. I just stared at her. She was a beautiful silver tabby. She walked up to me and touched my nose to hers.

"Hello Squirrelflight." She said with a smile.

"H-hello." I stuttered. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to ful-fill your wish." She said.

All of a sudden a gust of wind hit me. I let out a schreech as it lefted me into the air. I felt my legs get longer. My arms also got longer. My fur vanished but the fur on my head got longer. I felt my body become more curvy than ever before. My claws became shorter. I fell to the ground after a few minutes. I groan as my head hit the ground. I looked over at Silverstream. She smiled. I looked down to see two big lumps in the way. I frowned. I lifted my front paws to my face to see two Twoleg paws. I gasped in horror.

"Squirrelflight please do not be frightened." Silverstream said.

"What's wrong with me!?" I screeched.

"I turned you into a twoleg. You'll be able to read what Twoleg's read. You'll still be able to speak to cats. But you'll also be able to speak to Twolegs. Now I must be leaving." Was all Silverstream said before fading away.

I stood up. My hind legs gave away. I fell face forward. My front paws shot in front of me and stopped myself from getting hurting. My head fur fell into my face. I frowned. I grabbed onto a tree, and tried lifting myself up. Soon I was standing on my hind legs. I let go of the tree. I couldn't help but smile when I was standing up. I lifted my right hind leg up and took a step forward. And another. Soon I was walking like a twoleg. It felt strange yet normal. I started to take faster steps. I soon was running through the forest. I couldn't help but laugh. This was so weird! My paw got caught on a tree root. I tripped. I fell onto a Twoleg path. I groan. I stood up. All of a sudden, a monster was right in front of me. I frozein horror. I heard a scream. The monster served of the path and went into a ditch. I was still frozen horror.

"Are you okay!" Came a shout.

I turned to see a male twoleg stepping out of the monster. He had dark brown fur and bright blue eyes. He watched me for a second or two. His eyes fell on my front paw. I looked down to see it bleeding. I realized that there was a huge pain in my paw. I looked back up at the twoleg. He was now running towards me. He stopped in front of me. He grabbed my paw with his. I winced in pain.

"It looks like you broke your wrist. Here lets take you to a hospital. Whats your name?" He asked as he pulled me towards the monster.

"It's Squirrelflight." I stuttered.

"That's an odd name." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

I glared at him.

"Well, what's your name?" I challenged.

"Aaron. Aaron Jefferson. But you can call me A.J." He said as he slid me into the monster.

"Now that's an odd name!" I said.

"Well, I guess we have different opinions than." He said smiling.

I stared at him. He is the strangest creature ever.

...

**Aaron's P.O.V**

...

I drove off to the hospital with Squirrelflight beside me. She was looking out the window. I dont know why she's naked but she doesn't seem to mind. I looked at her hand. It seemed to be bleeding even more. I frowned. I pressed my foot to the pedal even harder to pick up speed. I lent over to place my hand on the gear shift but it landed on Squirrelflight's leg. I jerked my hand away and placed it on the gear shift. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Why is your face red?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Oh... Um... I didn't mean to touch your leg." I said as my became a darker shade of red.

"So? I don't see anything wrong with what you did. It was an accident." Squirrelflight said.

Is she really that innocent? I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes to see her bright green eyes looking at me confused. Okay, she is.

"Why are we in this monster anyway's?" She asked.

"Monster? Do you mean the car?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to call it." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, we're in it to take you to the hospital." I said.

"And a Hospital is?" She asked with a frown.

"Huh? You really don't know what a hospital is? I asked her.

"No. What is it?" She asked.

"It's a place where you go if you're injured or really sick." I said.

"Oh so like a Medicine Cat." She asked,

"Yeah... Something like that." I said.

Where did she come from? She seems so innocent at sometimes then she is glaring at me like she could kill me with one swip of her hand.

...

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

...

I looked at Aaron out of the corner of my eye. He seemed so focased on the Twoleg path. By now we were going fast. I looked outside to see the moor. WIndClan! I need to get back to ThunderClan! But I can't looking like a Twoleg! And tomorrow is the full moon! What am I going to do! I started to panic. Aaron must have noticed because he looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I instanctly felt as if he was asking me if I was strong or not. I growled and glared at Aaron.

"I'm not weak! I'm not a kit! So don't worry about me!" I growled at him.

"I wasn't saying your were weak or a kit! I was seeing if you were okay!" He said glaring at me.

"Well, I'm a warrior. I'll-" I felt darkness surround me.

Next thing I knew I was knocked out.

...

**Bramblestar P.O.V**

...

I smiled as I talked to Poppyfrost. I was asking her if she wouldn't mind taking an apprentice when Brightheart's kits were old enough. She said yes. Now we were just talking about hunting and other stuff. Sandstorm came stomping up to me. Her glare was as clear as day and night that she was angry.

"Bramblestar, it is dark and my daughter has not come back from stomping out of the camp." Sandstorm said with a glare.

"Squirrelflight must have gone to let off some steam. She will be back Sandstorm." I said reasuring the furious she-cat.

"You better hope you are right Bramblestar." Sandstorm said before stomping off.

"She seems worried about Squirrelfight." Poppyfrost said.

"I know. I'm just surprised Leafpool isn't asking me to send out patrols if Sandstorm is this worried." I chuckled.

Poppyfrost just nodded. I said my goodbye to her and got up. I went straight to bed. But as soon as I laid down I instantly missed the warmth that Squirrelflight used to give me. I growled. It's her fault that we are not together anymore. She lyed. She was never a mother. She never will be. I trust her being deputy. But I don't trust her being my mate. I never will. Ever again.

...

_Me: Hi! I hope you like this one!_


	2. Hospital

**SquirrelFlight's P.O.V**

...

I groaned as I opened my eyes. All I saw was white. It was so bright that it hurt my eyes. I sat up and hissed. I heard something. I looked over to see Aaron fast asleep. I felt something weird as I looked at him. I'll admit he is an attractive twoleg, but I ould never say that out loud. I also noticed that their was someone else with him. It was a female twoleg. Could this be his mate? Her hair was a sandy color. Her eyes were light brown. I must have made a sound or something because she looked up at me. She smiled. She placed her paw on Aaron's front leg and shook her paw. Aaron instantly woke up.

"I'm up!" He gasped.

Me and the unknown female laughed.

"You're up!" he said smiling as he looked at me.

"Yes. And apparently you are too." I said with a chuckle.

"Haha! Very funny!" He said with a roll of his eyes. "Squirrelflight, this is my friend, Ashley." Aaron said pointing towards the unknown female.

"Hello." I said nodding my head.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. You must be some girl to have Aaron this worried." Ashley said smiling.

"Oh... Um... Thanks." I said. "So, are we at the 'Hospital' place you spoke of?" I asked.

"Yes. The doctor said you could be released at anytime." Aaron said.

"Doctor?" I asked confused.

"The person who made you feel better." Ashley said.

"Oh! You mean Medicine Cat! Or Medicine Twoleg." I said putting the peices together.

"Um... Yeah." Aaron said.

All of a sudden I heard another voice. It kept repeating, 'Nobody wants to see us together but it don't matter! No. 'cause I got you.'. I looked all oveer the room and didn't see anyone else.

"Ashley, your phone." Aaron said.

"I know but its just Mathew." Ashley said with a wave of her paw.

"You are dating him right?" Aaron asked.

"Well, yeah! But I want him to think I have a life." Ashley said as if Aaron should have known that.

"Um..." I started. "What's a phone?" I asked.

"It's these device where we can talk to other people if there far away." Aaron said.

"Oh." I said confused.

"So, tell us about your family." Ashley asked.

"Firestar was my father. He was one of the greatest leaders of ThunderClan. Sandstorm is my mother. A great warrior. My sister is Leafpool. She was a medicine cat but she was forced to became a warrior after ThunderClan found out that she was a mother. And there's-" Aaron caught me off.

"Why did it matter if your sister was a mother?" Aaron asked confused.

"A medicine cat can not guide themselves though birth. And it would be a very hard descion if your mate was sick and so was someone else, but you had to chose one to save. It would be unfair descion. So A Medicine Cat can not have a mate or kits. They gave that choose up when they decided to become a Medicine cat." I said. "But my sister fell in love and had three healthy kits. I preteded to be the mother of the three of them to protect my sister, the kits and my mate. My mate didn't know. But when he found out he did not want to be my mate anymore. Can't say I blame him though." I explained.

"That's stupid! If You were trying to protect the ones your love you shouldn't be punish for it!" Ashley yelled.

"Ash, now is not the time!" Aaron hissed.

"Whatever. I still say your husand is an idiot." Ashley said.

I smiled and laughed.

"His name is Bramblestar." I said with a smile. "And he is amazing. He's strong, smart, brave and sweet. But stubborn. I guess we never mixed well." I said with a shrug.

"Why not?" Aaron asked.

"Ever since I as little that last person I saw myself being mates with was him. We hated eachother. But something happened causing us to become friends. Than mates. I loved him. No matter how much of a furball he was. He was my brave warrior. No one elses. I couldn't have been happier. But he is stubborn If he believes he can't trust someone with something, nothing can change his mind." I said.

"Oh..." Ashley and Aaron said.

I looked down at the wall. I don't know weather to cry or be angry.

...

**Ashley's P.O.V**

...

Guys are idiots. I looked over at Aaron. He was watching Squirrelflight. I smirked. Could he actually like her? I mean she is very attractive. She seem's nice too. Not Mordern. We could change that. Her name is weird but it suits her. She seems to be the kind of girl Aaron needs in his life. One that would prtect their love ones till they die, no matter what the results are. She seems to be honest. I just hope they get together.

I was took out of my thoughts when the doctor came in. She had long blond hair. She smiled once she saw that Squirrelflight was awake.

"Hello there. I'm ." the doctor said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Squirrelflight." Squirrelflight said but she seemed on gaurd.

I frowned at this.

"I scanned you wrist but it only had a crack in it. It should heal on it's own but come back every once and a while to make sure. We will call to tell you about an appointment. And take some pain medicine to get rid of some of the pain. But you are free to go Miss Flight."

"Ok. And Its _Squirrel_Flight." Squirrelflight said.

"Got it. , may I have a world with you?" The doctor asked.

"Sure." Aaron said getting up and following The doctor.

I glanced over at Squirrelflight. She seemed oddly sad.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"huh? No. I'm fine. It's just that she reminds me of my sister." Squirrelflight said.

"Oh..." I said. "I have a little brother. I miss a lot." I said. "But when I"m around him I can't wait to get away fro him." I said witha chuckle.

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends.

...

**Aaron's P.O.V**

...

"Um... Ash, Can I talk to you?" I asked as I etered the room.

"Sure." Ashley said standing up and following me outside.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The doctor told me that there is no records of Squirrelflight. Like she never was alive until now. No birth certificates, no school records, no nothing." I said.

"Maybe she was homeless all her life." Ashley said.

"Maybe." I said unsure.

With that we went back into the room. Squirrelflight was out of the bed and had her hospital gown off. I blushed at this. I seen her naked before but it's still emarrassing. I had to look at the ground just not to stare at her body. I might be a single guy but I'm still a gentlemen. Ashley didn't mind though. Of course she didn't. She didn't mind looking at any ones naked body.

"Why is your face red?" Squirrelflight asked.

"You're naked." I said.

"So?" She asked confused.

I shook my head as my blush became brighter. She came closer to me till if I looked down at the ground I would be staring at her breast. Her arms were crossed over her chest, making her boobs push up. I looked at her face. She was eyeing me. I couldn't help but get lost in her emerald eyes. I felt dazed. I didn't know what to do. She looked the same way. I started to lean in. Our lips were a centimeter apart when...

...

**Hehe. I feel evil. I hope you like this one! I'm actually getting more into it. I won't continue if I don't get more than one or two reviews though. I want to know if you guys like this chapter! **


	3. Hospital part 2

**Aaron's P.O.V**

_Our lips were a centimeter apart when _she spoke.

"Why are you leaning into me like that?" She asks confused.

"I... um... ah... You see... Sorry..." I stuttered.

I blushed. Ashley was frozen with interest until Squirrelflight had spoken. I looked any where but at Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight shook her head. I heard her mutter something under her breath. It sounded like _'Great StarClan, can this Tom be any more confusing!?'_. I felt her move away. I couldn't get what she said out of my head. Why did she mean by that? And what is StarClan? I looked at Squirrelflight. By now Ashley was handing Squirrelflight her t-shirt. It was very baggy on Ashley. It went down to Ashleys knee's. Ashley had another shirt on. It was winter. Squirrelflight had trouble getting the shirt on but she managed. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was very pretty. Her long ginger hair fell till it reached her waist. She was about 5'4 feet tall. It was clear that she was either homeless or something. I couldn't just let her go off on her own. I guess I will have her stay with me. I mean, she seems like a great person and she needs a place to stay. Even though a small part of me was saying that I just liked her. But I realy wanted to make sure her recovery goes great. I'll just have to ask if she wants to stay with me.

"Hey Squirrelflight?" I started.

"Yes?" she asked looking up from the t-shirt she was now wearing.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"I did but something happened, I guess I don't now." Squirrelflight looking confused.

"You can stay with me if you want. I mean, I did hit you with my truck. The least I could do is to provide a home for you." I said blushing.

Crap! I hate it when I blushed!

"Sure. Sounds like fun." She says smiling.

I smiled back. My face still red.

"Um...Squirrelflight? Do you have any clothes?" Ashley asked. "I mean, if you're going to move in with Aaron, you will need clothes." Ashley pointed out.

"Clothes?" Squirrelflight asked confused.

"Okay... We need to take you shopping. I have a lot of money. I am a actress." Ashley said with a smile.

"Um... Okay..." Squirrelflight said confused.

Something tells she doesn't know what a actress is. Can she get anymore innocent? It's adorable. Crap! Do I have a crush on her? I'm 27 years old! I shouldn't get crushes. I looked at Squirrelflight. Darn... I guess I do.

...

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

...

I frowned as Aaron looked dazed. What is wrong with him? Ashley must have seen it too cause she smiled and flicked Aaron in the head. I smiled at this. Aaron frowned and looked at Ashley. I couldn't help but smile as I saw them start to bicker. It reminded me of Brambestar and myself, before we broke up. I felt a ache in my heart knowing that I'll probably never feel that way again. I looked over a Aaron. He had rolled his eyes and looked at me. I smiled at him. His face got red again. What is up with his face?! But I couldn't help but smile. Something told me that I made his face go red. But how. Was he embarrassed? Maybe. I wish I coud tell what this twoleg was thinking! It gets on my nerves! I felt someyhing poke my shoulder. I turned to see Ashley. She smilled at me.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"We are going shopping!" She said smiling grabbing my arm and puling me out the door.

"Ash! She has to sign out first!" I heard Aaron yell.

I for some reason giggled at this. I'm a warrior! I don't giggle! But I just couldn't help it! Ashley turned to me and smiled. She gave me a knowing look. I frowned at this. We made it to a large thing that if a small twoleg kit came in they wouldn't be able to see over it. A female twoleg stood behind it. She had something stamped to her shoulder. I was somehow able to tell what it said. !t read 'Stevens'. She looked up with a bored experession. I couldn't help but let out a small growl. A smell came off of her that I did not like. That I didn't trust. At least I still have the nose of a cat. The twoleg glared at me. I took a step back. Not trusting her.

"Um... Hi. We need to check Squirrelflight out." Ashley said sensing the hoslity between me and this twoleg.

"Sure." The Stevens said with a glare.

I growled again. I did NOT like her. She had some scent coming off of her that made me want to puke. She smelled like mouse bile. It was horrible. Don't ask why but it just set me off in the wrong way.

"Listen, Fat-so, if all you can do is growl than you need to stay here. Cause by the way you look you don't got a Husband? Do you?" Stevens sneered.

I was abut to jump on her and attack her when I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned to see Aaron. He was glaring at the other twoleg. I wanted to hurt the other twoleg so bad but the way Aaron was glaring at the other one made me want to purr in delight that he was on my side. Not hers. I was took out of my thoughts when Aaron spoke.

"I wouldn't be calling her fat if I was you. If you hadn't noticed that you are probably 30 pounds heaver than Squirrelflight is. She is not ugly. She is not the one with a beard growing out of her face. And She does have a husband. Me. So back off." Aaron growled in anger.

I felt a tingle run up my spine when Aaron growled. I never heard a twoleg growl before. It was oddly attactive. I frowned at my thoughts. But I couldn't help but smile at Aaron. He was sticking up for me. I felt like licking his cheek in happiness. But I stood my ground.l But I couldn't resist the purr that escaped my throat. With that Aaron, Ashley and me left the hospital. I placed back into a monster. I watched as the landscape. I started to feel sleepy. I was about to fall asleep when I felt wind hit my face. It felt good. I opened my eyes.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to roll mine down." Aaron said.

"leave it." I said with a smile.

I laid my headon my paws and closed my eyes. It wasn't long till I was asleep.

...

**Bramblestar's P.O.V**

_Getting back from the Gathering -_

...

I frowned as we returned from the gathering. Squirrelflight was still not back. Everyone was worried about her. But not Leafpool. I know of their special bond so if Leafpool is calm I should be too. Right? I just felt bad. I felt like this was my fault. I sent out patrols. but they all came back saying that they couldn't find her scent. I wish I knew where she disappeared too. She was me ex-mate and deputy. Lionblaze and Jayfeather confronte me about this. They said that Squirrelflight looked sad when she left camp yesterday. I climbed into my bed. I lowered my head silently wishing for StarClan to send me a sign about where Squirrelflight was and if she was okay,

...

**The End of Chp.3. I hope you liked it, Now same as last time. I won't update unless I get more than one or two reviews. I hope you like this one though!**


	4. Mornings

**Bramblestar's P.O.V**

_A week Later - At Dawn_

...

Its been a week since Squirrelflight disappeared. I was worried for my deputy. Well, ex-deputy. Lionblaze was my new deputy for the time being. Sandstorm and Leafpool was being stubborn, I knew Sandstorm would be stubborn. But Never Leafpool. I was walking around the lake when I heard something. I turned to see Nothing. I frowned at this. I know I heard something. I shook my head. Must have been the wind. I continued walking. I soon reached the edge of the forest when I heard it again. I turned to see, again, nothing. I frowned at this. I glared at area I was sure the noise came from. I turned my head. I gasped when I came face to face with none other than Silverstream. I stared at her in shock. She just smiled at me. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there in shock.

"Hello Bramblestar." Silverstream said. "You seem shocked to see me. Squirrelflight took seeing me way better." She contined.

"Squirrelflight! You know where she is?" I asked with hope filling every inch of me.

"Yes. I sent her off. I doubt she will be back though. She might like the place where she is a little better than Thunderclan." Silverstream said with a knowing look.

"What!? But Thunderclan needs her! You need to bring her back!" I said.

"Sadly I can not bring her back. She's been turned into a Twoleg." Silverstream said looking straight into my eyes.

"What!?" I yelled in shock.

"You can go to her in a month if you like. As a twoleg of course. But you can bring only one cat with you." Silverstream said.

I thought about what she had said. I nodded my head. Silverstream smiled before dissappearing. In one moon I was going to turn into a twoleg to find Squirrelflight. But who am I going to take with me? Squirrelflight be safe. I'm coming to save you.

...

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

_At Aaron's home/ her Temporary Home_

...

I was awoken when I heard a beeping sound. I groaned and rolled over. It kept going off. I growled and sat up in the Twoleg bed. I looked at the device Aaron had gave me to put in this room. He said it was called an alarm clock. I was still not use to it. I picked it up and looked around _(On The Alarm Clock)_ for something to stop its annoying beeping. I say the button on top of the alarm clock. I pushed it. Thankfully it stopped. I knew If I didn't get up now, I would be awoken by Aaron. And Trust me, that's not pleasent. I got up. I looked down at the stuff I put on to wear last night. they were baggy. I didn't feel like changing so I went to the place Aaron told me that was called the Living Room. I saw Aaron. He was walking into The place called a Kitchen. I followed him. Aaron didn't seem to notice me. I smiled at this. I got a little closer.

"Boo!" I screamed as I jumped on Aaron.

Aaron screamed in shock. He fell to the ground. He somehow turn around in mid-fall. So when we hit the ground I was face to face with him. I straddled his waist. I laughed. He looked up at me. No anger was in his eyes. But something else. I lent down till my lips touched his ear.

"I win." I said.

He laughed. But it was un-easy.

"Say, um, Squirrelflight can you get off of me?" Aaron asked.

"Nope." I laughed.

"Please." Aaron said as he shifted on the ground.

I felt something weird but choice to ignor it.

"Fine." I said standing up.

Aaron then got up and walked off to the kitchen. I followed him.

"Hey, Aaron, Why didn't you wake me up? usually when You're up, you wake me up." I said.

"Oh. Well I was going to cook breakfest for you. Plus last time I woke you up, you gave me three bruises." Aaron said.

"Yeah, Sorry about that." I said looking down.

"It's okay. It helped me learn that your not a morning person though." Aaron said with a chuckle.

I laughed. It was fun living with Aaron. Aaron never lied. And on the rare times that he did, his nose would twitch. I thought it was cute. But he seemed to love being goofy. It always made me laugh at those times. He was amazing. I never thought a Twoleg could be so interesting. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. His teeth weren't as sharp as a cats. But they were a perfect white. Wait. Why am I staring at his mouth? I mean, yeah his lips are soft and pink, and so kissable... Kissable? What's kissable? And why does his lips look it. I Shook my head and turned my gaze onto the food in (what Aaron and Ashley like tols me it was) the pan. I felt my cheeks heat up. What the? Why is me cheeks heating up. Am I Embarrassed or something? Nah. Must be hot in here.

"Squirrelflight? Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

I turned to Aaron. He looked worried. I looked into his icy blue eyes. I felt weird looking into them. I pushed the feeling down and smiled at Aaron.

"Of Course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You shook your head and you cheeks turned red." Aaron said.

"Oh. Well, don't worry about it." I said with a smiled.

"Good. Because I care for you baby. _'Baby, baby, baby, oooh! Thought You Would Always Be Mine!'_" Aaron started to sing to make me laugh.

"Shut Up!" I said laughing as I shoved him slightly.

When Me and him where in his monster, or car (Aaron And Ashley keep saying) Aaron had touched something on the Monster and that song had filled my ears. Now Aaron says that This song called 'Baby' Is our song. I told him no. That the song seemed to... Weird for my taste. He just laughed and nodded. But he sings it to make me laugh. I would have never had guessed that Aaron was so goofy at first. But after the first day of living with him, it showed me a whole new side to this twoleg. I like living with Aaron. More than I should. But I can't help it. Aaron makes me feel at home and welcomed. I care for Aaron. His the best friend I ever had.

"Come on. The eggs are done. Lets eat!" Aaron said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Okay." I said as I sat down at a thing called a table.

As We ate (Aaron and Ashley taught me how.) I heard a noise. I got up and walked over to a door. I opened it. And there stood Ashley. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Ash." I said letting her in.

"Hey Squirrely." Ashley replied. "Hey AJ." Ashley said waving at Aaron.

"Hi Ash." Aaron replied.

"So, Squirrelflight, how are you liking it here?" Ashley asked.

"I love it! Its fun!" I said smiling.

"Awesome! So Aaron did you tell her?"Ashley asked looking at Aaron.

"No Not yet." Aaron said glaring at Ashley.

"Tell Me what?" I asked confused.

"Well, You see, Its..."

For some reason. A Feeling of dread entered my body as Aaron told me. This was not going to be good.

...

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V**

...

I knew who I was going to pick. but How do I tell them?

...

**Hey! Its me! Well, who do you think I should have Brambleclaw take with him? I have no idea who to pick. So I'll have a little contest out of it I guess. Who every cat gets picked the most will be it. And If a cat doesn't get picked more than once. Than I'll chose. Hoped you like this!**


	5. A prohecy along with a change

Squirrelflights Human name = Ardilla Flight _Ardilla means Squirrel in Spanish_

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V**

Aaron just told me that his parents were coming over. A wash of worry filled my gut. Why was I so Worried? I have no idea. I looked at Aaron and Ashley. They looked worried too. I looked down. Why should we be worried? I mean, Aaron is a nice twoleg. Shouldn't his parents be too? I looked back at Aaron. He was fiddling with his fingers. I frowned. Why does he do that? Seems so worried, then he gets lost in thought. Only time it worries me is when he is fiddling his fingers like he is doing now. That means it is serious. I looked over to Ashley while pushing the scared thought down. She was giving me a sad look. I frowned even more. Then I finaly got the nerve to ask whats been on my mind. I took a deep breath and looked up.

"What is wrong with that?" I asked.

"My parents are very rich. They don't believe in being nice to the poor." Aaron said frowning.

"Oh..." I said. "So they won't like me at all?" I asked.

"No. But we got a way of changing that." Ashley said.

"And whats that?" I asked nervous.

"We have to change you." Aaron said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, No more talk of StarClan or ThnderClan, only around my parents though. No more fighting because its not 'Lady Like'. Be more polite and just different." Aaron said looking down.

My eyes widen. No talking of StarClan or ThunderClan? But... Its who I am. Fighting is also part of me. Polite I can handle but the other stuff... I don't know. I looked at Aaron. I felt something strange. I wanted to make him happy and for some reason, please his parents. I want them to like me. I nodded.

"I'll do it." I whisered.

Aaron's eyes widen.

"Squirrelflight, you don't have to do that." Aaron said.

"But I want to. Nothing is changing my mind." I said glaring as I crossed my chest.

Aaron just chuckled. He looked up at me witha smirk plastered on his face.

"When Are they coming in?" I asked smiling.

"In two weeks." Aaron said with a frown.

"Let's get started." I said smirking.

...

_Two Weeks Later -_

...

I growled as I walked into a place Ashley called a 'Salon'. She said that I needed a hair cut. I didn't like the sound out it. Ashley pulled me in with a strong grip. I tried to pull back but no such luck. She was strong when she wanted to be. I growled once more. I know, I know. I was suppose to be more 'Lady Like' but it was harder than it looked for me. Ashley made it look so easy in every lesson. It made me mad. Aaron had to hold my hands down so I wouldn't throw a knife at the wall in frustation. Ashley thought I was going to throw the knife at her and she took off screaming. That had made me laugh. Aaron also couldn't stop laughing. We finally came to a stop in front of some girl behind a conter. She gave us a fake smile. She wore too much make up. But I smiled back. Being polite is one thing I got down.

"Hi Im Stacy, Can I help you?" The girl, Stacy asked.

"My friend needs a hair cut. She is meeting her friends Parents, so could you help with her hair?" Ashley said smiling brightly.

"Well, I can't but Dolly can. Hey Doll! You got a costumer!" Stacy screamed.

"Okay! Send them back!" Some girl screamed back.

"You can go on back." Stacy said.

Ashley and I nodded. We walked back. There stood a girl with short black hair and blazing green eyes. My eyes widen. She looked like a twoleg version of Hollyleaf! Her name even sounded like Hollyleaf's. Dolly smiled at me and nodded. She looked at me with a knowing glance. I could feel my jaw drop. It must be Hollyleaf! But what was she doing here! I smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Dolly. Who is needing their hair cut?" _Dolly _asked.

"I am." I said.

"Well, come and sit in this chair. I know the perfect hair cut for a girl with a _warrior's_ heart." Dolly said.

Yeah, its defiantly Hollyleaf.

"Ok." I said smiling.

I sat in the chair. It didn't take me long to become bored. Dolly just snipped away at my hair. I waited and waited. Dolly did seem to get bored after about thirty minutes. I wanted to cross my legs but Dolly wouldn't let me. Saying that if I do the the hair cut would be uneven. So I kept my legs straight. About five minutes later, Dolly was done.

"Ta-Da! I hope You like it!" Dolly said.

I was turned around so I could see what I looked like. My eyes widen. My hair was a few inches below my shoulders. My bangs was long enough to go tot he side but short enough to be easly known of. I looked different! But in a good way. I looked over at Ashley. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling. I turned to Dolly. I smiled.

"I like, Holly." I said whispering her name.

She just smiled some more.

"May I talk to you in private miss?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Of course." I said.

With that I followed Hollyleaf to the main back of the Salon. When she stopped she was transformed into a cat with stars in her pelt. She looked up at me with blazing green.

"Hollyleaf, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here with a message from StarClan. _Two will come to find the squirrel. One will follow. But it's the Squirrel's descion that will change the way of the Clans_" Hollyleaf said as she started to dissapear.

"Hollyleaf! What is that suppose to mean!?" I screamed. "Dont dissapear on me!" I screamed once again.

But Hollyleaf had dissapeared. I wanted to scream. Ashley and Stacy came running into the room. Ashley looked at me. I just stared at the place where my neice had dissappeared. I wanted to cry. I miss my family so much. But I love it here. What did Hollyleaf mean? I looked over at Ashley. I whispered a soft '_Let's go..._' to her. She nodded her head. With that we walked out of the Salon. As soon as I stepped into the car I pulled my knee's up towards my body andlet silent tears fall down my cheeks. If a few minutes with Hollyleaf did this, then I don't know what I will do if I ran into someone else from the Clans.

...

_An Hour Later -_

...

We pulled into Aaron's house. Aaron came running out of the house. His eyes widen as he looked at me. I had stopped crying after thirty minutes of being in the car. But my cheeks where still red and puffy. I put on a fake smile. But by the way Aaron kept frowning, he knew I was faking. I frowned at this.

"What's wrong Squirrelflight?" He asked.

"Nothing, just ran into an old friend." I said with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked.

"I'm positive." I said trying to smile again.

"Okay..." He said obviously not beliveing me.

"So, Aaron are you going to tell her?" Ashley asked.

"Not this again! Tell me whaat?" I asked

"I found a name for you to go by." Aaron said.

"Oh... Um... What is it?" I asked knowing I had to do this.

"Ardilla Flight. Ardilla means Squirrel in Spanish." Aaron said.

"I like it." I said with a smile.

It did sound good. I was, from now on, Ardilla Flight.

...

**Bramblestar's P.O.V**

_At ThunderClan Camp -_

...

I walked with Leafpool at my side. I needed to talk to her. Yes. It was Leafpool I had chosen to come with me. But I was going to tell her tonight. She was looking down. She must really miss Squirrelflight. Leafpool ony talks to her mother now. I stopped at the edge of the lake. Leafpool just kept looking down.

"Leaf-" I started but was cut off by Leafpool.

"Why couldn't you have just forgiven Her! She would have still been here!" Leafpool screeched as tears poured down her fluffy cheeks.

"That is why I brought you here Leafpool. I am going to look for Squirrelflight in Two weeks. And I want you to come with me." I said.

"Fine. I'll come. StarClan Please let my sister be okay." Leafpool said whispering the last part.

I couldn't help but wish the same.

...

**There you go! There was a tie between Leafpool and Sandstorm. I decided to make a twist so dont be dissapointed who was chosen just yet. I hoped you like this one!**


End file.
